


Good Magic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Magic

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

Title: Good Magic  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: None  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Wand  
Author's Notes: No spoilers.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Magic

~

“Back again, Potter? What’s today’s excuse?” Draco asked, smirking.

Harry sighed. Apparently he wasn’t being as subtle as he’d hoped. “My wand’s malfunctioning,” he said, pulling it out.

Draco considered this. “Have you polished it?”

Harry looked askance at him. “People really do that?”

Draco snickered. “Of course. Sometimes it even helps.”

“Seriously?”

“Absolutely. Shall I polish it for you?”

Harry blushed, and as Draco took the wand, their fingers brushed. A spark flew between them. “Hmm, plenty of magic here,” Draco murmured.

“Apparently we make good magic together,” Harry murmured.

Draco leaned forward. “Not yet, but I’d like to.”

~


End file.
